marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Strange Vol 3 56
| cover date = August, 1993 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Tom DeFalco | writers = Roy Thomas; Geof Isherwood | pencilers = Geof Isherwood | inkers = Geof Isherwood | cover artists = Geof Isherwood | colorists = George Roussos | letterers = Pat Brosseau | editors = Mike Rockwitz | previous = Doctor Strange #55 | next = Doctor Strange #57 }} "Blood Relations" Plot On Paradise Omega, Doctor Strange and the rest of those enraptured by the Goddess use the Orb of Agamotto to spy on a small gathering of heroes who have thus far remained unconverted. Once satisfied that Strange's magic will keep an eye on them, the rest of the group take their leave. Stephen, though minimally feeling the effects of the Goddess' influence, has managed to shake off most of her control and can operate freely. Fortunately for him, Moondragon, Thor and the others are unaware of this. He leaves Paradise Omega in astral form and flies back towards Earth. At the Sanctum Sanctorum, Wong and Imei watch a news report about Victor Strange. According to a witness, Vic was seen brutally attacking and killing a man in an alley. Wong and Imei leave and take a taxicab over to Morgana Blessing's apartment, where Vic has been staying. As they enter her place, Morgana, seemingly crazed, leaps out at them with a wooden stake. Wong disarms her and they succeed in calming her down. Stephen's astral self arrives and takes possession of Wong. Morgana tells Stephen/Wong that Vic's bloodlust has been growing worse and that he is now seeking out known criminals to feed upon, regardless of whether or not they are actively committing a crime. Stephen returns to the Sanctum to pick up Rintrah's discarded Cloak of Levitation and his original Amulet of Agamotto. He then takes astral form again and flies to the warehouse where he had kept Vic's body for so many years. He finds Vic wearing the costume of Baron Blood and preparing to kill another victim. Stephen tries to dissuade him from taking any more lives, but Vic Strange refuses to listen. Strange attacks him, but in Wong's body, he is no match for the physically imposing vampire. Morgana and Imei arrive at the warehouse shortly thereafter, just as Vic realizes that the man he was preparing to kill was not truly a criminal, but an innocent. Unwilling to ever take such a risk again, Vic snatches the wooden stake from Morgana's hand and plunges it into his own chest, killing himself. Stephen picks up the body of his brother and solemnly states that he is now, finally at peace. Appearances Featured Characters: * Doctor Strange Supporting Characters: * Imei Chang * Morgana Blessing * Wong Villains: * Victor Strange Other Characters: * Aurora * Goddess * Hulk * Iron Man * Maxam * Mister Fantastic * Moondragon * Thor Creatures: * Vampires Locations: * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Empire State Building :* World Trade Center :* Greenwich Village :* Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum :* SoHo * Paradise Omega Items: * Amulet of Agamotto * Cloak of Levitation * Orb of Agamotto * Wooden stake Vehicles: * Taxicab "Stand-Off" Plot Kyllian defeats Centaurion in the middle of a city street, but as he does so, Bellona - Goddess of Discord arrives from Mount Olympus to collect her fallen charge. She scoffs at her agent's defeat, citing that the strength of a Demigod was insufficient against a mystic mortal such as Kyllian. She strikes out at him, but after seeing that he is quite durable, decides to retreat to Mount Olympus with Centaurion to rethink her strategy. When she arrives, an old seer tries to inform her of future portents concerning Kyllian, but Bellona is uninterested. What the old woman sees is an image of Bellona and Kyllian in a lover's embrace. Appearances Featured Characters: * Kyllian Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * Bellona * Centaurion Other Characters: * Old seer * Zeus Creatures: * Centaurs Locations: * Mount Olympus Items: * Kyllian's staff * Salts of Skartekis Vehicles: * None Notes & Trivia * This issue is an "Infnity Crusade" crossover. The events from this issue take place after Infinity Crusade #3. * The tagline for this issue is "Feeding Frenzy!" * Final appearance of Victor Strange. See also External Links * Doctor Strange #56 at MDP * Doctor Strange #56 at Comics.org * Doctor Strange #56 at Comic Vine * Doctor Strange #56 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Doctor Strange Vol 3 Category:1993 comic book issues Category:August, 1993 comic book issues Category:Chronologized Category:Issues with plot summaries